Naruto's Adventure: Orochimaru invades MK!
by fusion07
Summary: After the last war between Konoha and Orochimaru's forces, Orochimaru manages to escape and creates a new jutsu the timespace travel jutsu, to conquer another dimension MushroomKingdom. Read on if you're interested!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Adventure: Orochimaru invades Mushroom Kingdom!**

**Notice: **I only own the new jutsu of Orochimaru and the plot of this story. All Naruto characters belong to their respectable owners!

**Chapter 1: Another exciting adventure begins!**

Bright, sunny days went by in the great village of Konoha, since the last war fought between the hidden leaf village (Konoha) and Orochimaru's forces; Days that signify peace and virtue's presence and that both will last in the village for quite a long time. But it is sometimes during such times and feelings, something unimaginably horrible is about to happen and end the once peaceful lands and villages.

One day, a boy, with blond hair and blue eyes, was resting under a tall, green tree, somewhere in the northern area of Konoha.

"Naruto!" A gentle, soft cute voice that sounded very familiar to that boy, the great miniature hero of Konoha, during the wars, and also was the one with the Kyuubi (9 tailed demon fox) sealed within him, it reminded him of a very dear and invaluable friend.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" (Chan is a polite way of referring to a person in Japanese, similar to Kun) Naruto and Sakura walked quickly towards each other and hugged warmly. They were both separated for quite some time, because the 2 of them, as well as other ninjas and friends in Konoha, went on various adventures, missions, and or trainings.

"It's been a while, Sakura."

"Yeah…it sure has! (Giggles)" As you all might have guessed, Sakura's attitude towards Naruto has changed very much again.

"Um…Sakura-chan…I…" Naruto's face reddens a bit and says, "Can you…um…"

"Yes? What is it, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Can you…um…or…um…do you…" Naruto just wants to try to finish the following sentence: "Do you wanna go to eat ramen with me; I have 2 passes for the Ramen store." But just when he was about to finish, Sakura speaks.

"Oh! I almost forget to tell you something! Um…I'm so happy to tell you this…um…"

"What? What? Tell me! Tell me!" The hastiness of Naruto never ends.

"I…um…"

Naruto gulps and in his mind he imagines Sakura's sentence to be: "I really love you, Naruto!" The words "I…um…" kept echoing in his mind and Naruto becomes nervous.

"I'm going to be dating with Sasuke this week!" Sakura smiles warmly after telling Naruto the truth.

"What?!?!" Naruto's face became white as snow and fainted.

"Huh? Naruto?" Sakura looks at Naruto surprisingly. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

Suddenly an explosion of white smokes appeared. Still carrying the book called "Flirting Paradise", Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's sensei, Kakashi, has also returned from a long journey.

"Yo! Sakura!" Then Kakashi looks down and saw Naruto. "Hmm? What happened to Naruto?"

"Um…well ...(laughs cutely)…I really don't know."

"Oh…then…I guess I'll have to tell something very important…uh…" Just about when Kakashi was about to continue, Naruto awoke and started to get hasty again.

"What the hell?!?! You're gonna date Sasuke?!" Naruto points his index finger at Sakura and shouts.

"Now, now, don't get so hasty, Naruto." Sakura smiles and was about to continue her "love story", when Kakashi interrupts.

"Naruto! Sakura! Pay close attention to what I've to say! It's an extremely important thing and will be your next mission! It's going to be an S-rank mission!!"

"Oh!! Sooo…WONDERFUL!!!" exclaims Naruto. "So…so…what's the mission? Huh? Huh?"

Inner Sakura says, "Sigh Naruto still hasn't change a bit…"

"Now you 2 listen carefully…" Just about when Kakashi was about to explain the details, Jiraya appeared along with a medium sized, frog warrior (not the Frog Boss).

"Yo, Naruto!" Jiraya is then seen, by Kakashi, carrying a new book of "Flirting Paradise".

Kakashi began to drool and his eyes widen with excitement. In his mind he exclaims, "Oh my! Oh my! That's…that's!! My favorite book and now finally the new episodes!! Thank you, Jiraya-sama!" (Sama is a polite way of referring to a younger or older person, such as brother or sister)

Naruto and Sakura both sighed and Jiraya continues speaking to Naruto.

"Naruto! Do you wanna come with me to an adventure for peeping on nude girls of all the known countries and villages?" As usual Jiraya still is what Naruto calls "Ero-Sannin" (Perverted Hermit)

"What?! Ero-Sannin!! Never in a million years!!" shouts Naruto. "You're still an old, ugly-looking perverted geezer!"

"Oh well…then I guess you'll miss all the wonderful ramen and foods in those countries!" Jiraya laughs. He knows Naruto's weakness well, and the reason why he wanted Naruto to go with him is so that he can use Naruto's money to play with babes.

Naruto's eyes widen with happiness and begin to drool.

"Fantastic! Ero-Sannin, when will we go? When? When?" asked Naruto.

"Why, today of course!" Jiraya answered.

"Yes!! I'll go back my stuff…just wait…Ero…" Naruto was about to finish speaking, but Kakashi interrupted again.

"Ok ok! Listen up! I've received a special order, from Tsunade-sama, concerning about Orochimaru!"

"What?!" exclaimed the other three.

* * *

If you guys liked this story so far, please send good reviews. I'll need at least 5 reviews from anyone this time, so that I can and will continue the story! 


	2. Mission is beginning! Enter MK!

**Notice: **I uploaded this chapter because a friend of mine (who is more skilled) advised me to do so. After I have completely uploaded 5-6 chapters, I'll require more and more reviews to continue! Second thing, I use similar ways (as in the real Naruto episodes), such as this chapter's name and the character's behavior and how they interact.

**Chapter 2: Mission is beginning! Enter Mushroom Kingdom!**

"Yes, I know what you guys are thinking, but Orochimaru still is active and now he is gonna…" The sensei paused a few seconds. Hastiness again entered Naruto.

"Gonna? Gonna what? Huh? Kakashi sensei?"

"He wants to invade a place called Mushroom Kingdom to get new resources, since most countries in our dimension actively protect themselves from him!"

"What?!" The 3 were shocked (again, obviously).

"Kakashi, tell us the details of this Mushroom Kingdom and what the heck is going on!" demands Jiraya.

"Just recently, some ANBU spies went to the Country of Wind, and, by luck, found Orochimaru's new hideout. From there, the spies had been observing him and his weird behaviors and experiments, and came to a conclusion that he was again creating new jutsus. They said that it must be very major and something he has never tried before." explained Kakashi.

"Hey! Hey! What's a mushroom kingdom? Do they have lots of mushrooms to eat?" Again, Naruto asked another stupid and hasty question.

"Idiot! That Naruto! ARG!" shouts Inner Sakura (Sakura's real self and thoughts)

"Do you know what that snake is up to?" asked Jiraya.

"We need to go to Tsunade-sama. She might know more than us."

At Orochimaru's hideout,

"(Groans)…ARG! Curse Tsunade! Damn that old hag!" Orochimaru shouted on his bed while half asleep. He barely escaped Tsunade and Konoha's powers in the last war and his fatal wounds haven't been healed yet.

"Orochimaru-sama? Are you okay?" asked Kabuto, as he walks into Orochimaru's dark, scary room.

"Get lost boy! You won't be alive if I haven't saved you! I'll show them all…ALL of them will fear me!! Just after… (cough)…after…I…heal myself and finish this jutsu!" Orochimaru fainted after he finish.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Back at Hokage's place,

"Hmm? Where's Sasuke?" asked Tsunade as the 4 of them entered.

"He's probably still training and recovering from Orochimaru's curse-seal effect…somewhere I think." replied Kakashi.

"Naruto! Sakura! Go and find Sasuke! We need him on this mission!"

"Yes! I think I know where he is now!" replied Sakura.

"Good! Now go!" declared the hokage.

Then both of them flashed away.

"Ah (happy laughs) …it's been quite some time, Tsunade!" Jiraya exclaims cheerfully.

"Oh, you again." She seems not to even notice him enter the room! Jiraya's face now has a "disappointed" written.

"So anyway…um…I've heard that Konoha had a war with Orochimaru and that he was defeated but escaped. Why can't you guys kill him?"

"We couldn't…" Tsunade begins holding a fist under her desk. "Because he…" Tsunade punched the wall beside her and created a big hole there! Her assistant, Shizune, got scared as usual. Then there was a long silence in the room. "Orochimaru has developed a new jutsu…it's a time space travel jutsu. He was able to use its incomplete effect to escape the last battle. But imagine what he can do after he mastered it and completed it!"

* * *

Other chapters will be coming up soon, please remember to give this story a good review if you liked it so far…everyone needs inspirations! 


End file.
